Las dos de siempre
by Pamapat1415
Summary: Brittany y Santana siempre fueron mejores amigas con derecho. En cuanto empezaron a aceptar sus sentimientos Santana tuvo que irse a Chicago con sus padres. Tres años después, volvió a Lima y encontró todo muy cambiado. Clasificación T por ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviamente Glee no me pertenece.

Bueno, el título de la historia viene de que aparte de que les va como anillo al dedo, el título de un libro es muy parecido aunque la trama no es parecida a la del libro. Muchas gracias a las personas que le den una oportunidad de verdad y sin más que decir ahí va el primer capítulo.

Las dos de siempre.

Era un día de verano y una chica de tez morena y aparentemente latina estaba conduciendo por las autopistas llenas de tráfico de Estados Unidos. En efecto esa chica es Santana Lopez que había decidido ir al lugar del que provenía, sabía que no sería bien recibida por un par de personas, pero simplemente quería volver a recuperar la vida que tenía antes. Además de que le ofrecieron una plaza en la universidad de derecho de allí. En verdad era mejor a la que iba en Chicago pero por motivos de corrupción tuvieron que cerrarla.

La verdad es que sus padres no estaban demasiado contentos con la idea de que ella se fuera de vuelta a Ohio, no estaba segura de por qué, es decir, nunca estuvieron demasiado unidos además de que ya apenas ninguno pasaba tiempo en casa entre el trabajo y los estudios pero aún así no estaban de acuerdo en que ella se fuese.

Si bien era cierto que en Chicago tuvo muchas personas importantes en su vida ninguna igualaba a cierta rubia de ojos azules, ella simplemente era increíble para ella y esa era una de las razones por las que estaba decidida a irse de vuelta a Ohio, sabía que la había perdido pero tenía que recuperarla como fuese.

El camino no era demasiado largo, por suerte, pero aún así ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer viajes de más de 30 minutos en coche, pero no iba a dejar su coche en Chicago, en ese momento era lo más valioso que tenía, porque ni la casa a la que iba era suya, iba a ir a casa de su tío.

El viaje le hizo reflexionar bastante sobre las cosas que tenía allí y la verdad estar 3 años fuera de su casa hizo que se diese cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a sus amigos, sobre todo a los del Glee Club, nunca pensó que podría echarles tanto de menos aunque si sinceramente ella aún mantenía contacto con una persona, Puck, nunca pensó que pudiesen tener una amistad tan auténtica y algunas veces hasta profunda. Él era la única persona que sabía con certeza los sentimientos que ella había tenido. La verdad era una amistad un poco rara aparte de que era a larga distancia y simplemente se veían por Web Cam de vez en cuando, hablar entre ellos era muy fácil. Quizás era porque aunque ninguno lo reconociese se parecían mucho.

Ya llevaba dos horas de trayecto así que decidió parar en una gasolinera quería estirar las piernas y beber un poco de agua, así que en cuanto divisó una salida de la autopista se dirigió hacia allí. Paró en un estacionamiento que había para comprar algo de beber.

"Espero que valga la penas volver a Lima, este viaje no es fácil para mí." Pensó para después pagar la botella de agua, llenó el tanque de la gasolina y después de pagar volvió a subir al coche. "Será una segunda mitad muy larga" Volvió a pensar para mover la llave de contacto que hacía que el motor comenzase a encenderse.

El resto del viaje lo pasó de igual forma, en cuanto notó que estaba cerca de su destino aprovechó un semáforo para llamar a Noah diciéndole que ya estaba llegando. Puso en manos libres para no tener que sostener el teléfono a la espera de que el chico le contestase el teléfono. Tardó un par de tonos pero finalmente notó la voz del chico al otro lado de la línea.

Hey, ¿por dónde estás?- Pregunto Puck, la verdad parecía algo dormido aunque no era una sorpresa, eran las 10 de la mañana y el chico no solía despertarse a esas horas de la mañana, pero peor fue lo de ella que salió a las 5.

Estoy a 10 minutos de tu casa, estate listo, hoy me quedaré allí a dormir supongo, mis tíos están de vacaciones y vuelven hoy por la noche.- Dijo para de pronto ver que un coche que parecía ir demasiado rápido se interpuso, lo que causó que diese un frenazo.

San, ¿pasó algo?- Preguntó Puck que parecía algo preocupado y más despierto.

No, tranquilo, está todo bien solamente es que una chica se ha cruzado en mi camino, yo no recordaba que Lima fuera así.- Dijo algo resentida.

Bueno, tranquila, yo supongo que iré cortando la llamada, tengo que poner las cosas un poco en orden, para que al menos puedas sentarte, no te creas especial por eso.-Dijo levantándose de la cama y viendo que su casa estaba hecha un desastre, desde que se mudó el sólo no tenía nadie que le hiciese la colada o que le recogiese la casa y él no era muy de recoger.

Bueno que sí, en 10 minutos estoy en tu casa recuérdalo, adiós.- Se despidió esperando a que Noah cortase la llamada, ella estaba conduciendo y aún se lo podía volver a cruzar la loca.

No tardó más de 10 minutos en llegar a casa de Noah, vivía en un piso de por allí, no había demasiado por eso se acordaba bien de cual era, aunque no se acordaba demasiado bien del piso que era pero aún así confió en su memoria para ver si se acordaba. Así que aparcó el coche en un sitio libre y salió intentando acordarse del piso que le había dicho. Al llegar al lugar en el que estaban los timbres le dio a uno y al otro lado escuchó una voz algo adormilada, que reconoció al instante como la de Noah. El chico le abrió y ella subió las escaleras, no vivía en un piso demasiado alto con lo cual decidió usar las escaleras, de todas formas simplemente llevaba una mochila con la muda que necesitaría. Cuando llegó al lugar abrazó al chico, lo echaba de menos y no solo a él, a todas las cosas que solamente le sucedían en Lima, a las personas que había allí que aunque le costase admitirlo eran geniales. Después de separarse del abrazo decidió inspeccionar la casa, la verdad es que no es demasiado grande, tenía dos cuartos, una cocina, un baño, un salón que estaba unido a la entrada y al final de un pasillo había un pequeño balcón donde tenía las cuerdas para poner la ropa a secar.

La casa no estaba demasiado recogida, vamos, que no podía dar tres pasos sin encontrarse una camiseta del chico o algo que no identificaba y prefería que siguiera así. Rápidamente distinguió la habitación de Puck y la de "invitados" la de Puck estaba despejada y la de invitados las cosas que supuso tendría la de Puck.

¿Yo voy a dormir en esa…- se pensó bien como denominar a esa habitación así que decidió decir algo bastante vulgar.- cosa, dormiré en esa cosa?-

Es lo que hay, o eso o el sofá y no sé qué quieres que te diga, no es tan cómodo como para pasar ahí una noche, aunque si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, solo va a ser una noche, ¿no?- Le preguntó apartando un par de cosas que había encima del sofá y sentándose allí poniéndose totalmente cómodo.

Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo, obviamente no es demasiado interesante, es una especie de prologo supongo que subiré capítulo un par de veces por semana o al menos eso es lo que intentaré. Por favor dejad reviews, son mi fuente de energía, bah es broma xD Pero se agradecen, en serio. Subiré el siguiente antes del miércoles imagino.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Bueno como ya he dicho antes Glee no me pertenece ni mucho menos los personajes.

Bueno gracias a los que leyeron el primer capítulo y por la calurosa bienvenida de este fic xD Bueno pues ahí va el segundo que me ha quedado más largo también.

Aquel primer día que pasó en Lima, con Noah, fue bastante para sorpresa de ambos, ya que, en cuanto Santana llegó a casa del chico le obligó a ponerse a limpiar su casa pero aún así no solo limpiaban, hacían mucho el tonto, hacía demasiado tiempo que no mantenían contacto físico y echaban de menos eso. En lo primero que pensó cuando terminaron de limpiar la casa fue en que nunca se habría imaginado que alguien fuera capaz de acumular tanta basura.

Al final de la tarde, después de haberse duchado y vestido con otra ropa, habían decidido ir a cenar fuera a un local que quedaba en frente de la casa de Noah.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con una chica de unos 19 años, de pelo rubio y algo ondulado con unos penetrantes ojos grandes y de un color almendrado, Santana supuso que era una camarera y que además conocía a Puck. La chica los guió hacia una mesa libre y les dio una carta esperando a que ellos pidieran, después de pedir se fue hasta lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Bueno, ¿quién era ese bombón?- Preguntó la latina con una expresión pícara.

Ante eso el chico emitió un ligero chasquido con la lengua y suspiró para luego contestarle.- Es Charlie, suelo venir aquí y terminamos haciéndonos amigos.-

Santana no se creía eso con lo cual le iba a responder pero la rubia apareció por allí con dos platos que contenía la comida que habían pedido, comenzó a dejar los platos cuando a Santana se le ocurrió algo para hacer la noche más divertida.

Oye Charlie, ¿te apetece venir a casa de Puck por la noche?- Dijo la morena sorprendiendo a las dos personas que la habían escuchado y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Noah aunque sabía que en el fondo se lo agradecía.

Emm… no sé, podría estar bien así que si a Puck no le importa…- Dijo Charlie parecía un poco tímida, aunque también podía ser debido a que no conocía demasiado a Santana y le parecía raro todo eso.

Por mi perfecto, te acuerdas de donde es mi casa, ¿no?- Dijo Puck viendo como Charlie movía la cabeza dando una respuesta positiva.

Bueno pues cuando salgas ya sabes.- Finalizó la latina viendo como se iba y comenzando a comer

Siempre me metes en rollos raros.- Le dijo Noah a la latina después de un par de minutos causando que la chica riese un poco, así pasaron una media hora para después pagar e irse.

Cuando salieron a la calle sintieron un poco de calor, después de todo estaban en julio y aunque no fuese un lugar demasiado caluroso le llegaba bien. Santana insistió en comprar algo de bebida para cuando Charlie llegase a la casa en un par de horas, ella dijo que salía a las 12 y eran las 10 con lo cual aún tenían tiempo.

Estaban en la cola del supermercado esperando su turno para poder pagar las cosas que tenían en una pequeña cesta cuando a Noah le sonó el móvil de pronto. Al leerlo la cara le cambió completamente, "¿cómo podían haberse dado cuenta?" Se preguntó a si mismo notando la mirada de cierta latina sobre él.

¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido dando un par de pasos, la cola ya se estaba moviendo.

Em… Santana, no sé como decírtelo y te juro que yo no he dicho nada…-

Noah, dime ya que ha pasado.- Dijo la latina un poco cabreada por toda esta situación.

Es que no sé cómo pero los del Glee Club se han enterado de que estás aquí y mañana quieren hacer una especie de reunión, contigo incluida, sé que no querías verlos todavía, que querías esperar un par de semanas, pero si les decimos que denegamos la propuesta no estoy seguro de cómo se lo tomarán.-

Santana estaba petrificada, no escuchaba nada después de que el chico nombrara a los chicos con los que había tenido tantas experiencias simplemente se le nubló la mente, claro que quería verlos pero no sabía si estaba lista, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quién estaría allí. En el momento que escuchó a algunas personas protestando y hasta empujando salió de su trance y se movió todavía sin decir nada.

Noah tampoco decía nada, no sabía que decir, es decir, sabía que iba a ser muy difícil afrontar todo de golpe, a él le había pasado algo parecido con Quinn pero eran tiempos y situaciones diferentes, además eso ya lo había superado, era cierto, aunque no lo reconociese en ese momento quería estar con Charlie aunque no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. En esos momentos solamente se preocupaba por cierta morena que seguía sin hablar.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Puck ya eran las 11:45 de la noche, lo que significaba que en breves llegaría Charlie, así que decidieron ir preparando las cosas para después acomodarse en sofás diferentes. No pasaron más de 15 minutos de las 12 cuando escucharon el timbre, fue Puck el que se levantó a abrir y sonrió al ver a Charlie y le indicó que entrase.

_**Ese mismo día pero una hora antes de que Puck recibiese ese mensaje y en la casa de cierta rubia…**_

Brittany estaba tan feliz como siempre, aquellos 3 años habían pasado algo lentos sinceramente, pero era normal, lo que le había pasado con Santana no era una cosa que le hacía demasiada gracia. Pero el caso es que estaba ella en su casa, que era mantenida gracias a sus padres y a un pequeño trabajo que había conseguido , viendo la televisión tranquilamente cuando el timbre sonó. Se levantó dos veces y miró por la mirilla viendo a dos de sus mejores amigas, juntas como no, había veces que sospechaba de que ellas pudieran estar en una relación, pero aún así dejó pasar el tema. Cuando abrió la puerta las dos chicas entraron sin siquiera pedir permiso dejando a una sorprendida Brittany en la puerta de su casa para luego cerrar la puerta e irse a donde estaban ellas sentadas.

¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?- Preguntó sentándose al lado de la otra rubia, Quinn.

Pues verás lo que pasó es que hoy estábamos cerca del barrio de Puck, no sé si te acuerdas de por donde vive, cuando la hemos visto con una chica, una chica latina de pelo largo y de nombre Santana, fue increíble nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguno de los dos pudiera hacerme algo parecido, se supone que éramos amigos todos, ¿cómo se atreven a ocultarnos algo como eso? Además quién sabe cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, ¿qué pasa si lleva aquí más de un mes? Dios, ya no se puede confiar en los amigos.- Dijo una muy apresurada Rachel, la verdad es que si ahora le preguntases a Brittany que había entendido tan solo te diría una cosa: Santana.

Brittany estaba petrificada en su sofá mirando a las dos chicas que tenía en frente sin saber que hacer o que decir, por las expresiones de las chicas diría que están bastante preocupadas pero no podía evitarlo, Santana, su Santana, estaba en la ciudad otra vez. Aunque no sabía si debería decir su Santana, habían pasado 3 años y no habían hablado nada, ni siquiera habían tenido una buena despedida, ahora mismo todo era muy confuso para ella.

Tierra llamando a Britt, ¿estás bien?- Dijo la otra rubia moviendo una mano en frente de la cara de la chica de ojos azules.

Eso creo.- Dijo todavía pasmando un poco, no sabía cómo reaccionar.- Es decir, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?- Dijo todavía en trance.

Pues yo creo que deberíamos avisar a los otros y hacer mañana una reunión, les enviaré un mensaje a todos- Rachel se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para no molestar, aunque sabía que no lo hacía pero allí también estaría más cómoda.

No sé qué debo hacer.- Dijo Britt de pronto, sorprendiendo un poco a Quinn. Que se acercó un poco para abrazarla.

Tranquila, sabes que todo saldrá bien, además ahora ya hay alguien más en tu vida y por muy amiga que sea de Santana tengo que reconocer que lo que hizo no estuvo bien.- Notó como Brittany la abrazaba también y escondía ligeramente su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Quinn.

Se pasaron así un buen rato hasta que notaron que volvía Rachel, en ese momento decidieron separarse y sentarse bien. Rachel notó que había un poco de tensión en el ambiente y se imaginaba el porqué. No quería decir nada porque sabía que no ayudaría a Brittany pero ella siempre comprendió un poco a Santana, por supuesto que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que había hecho pero sabía que tenía que seguir sintiendo cosas por Brittany, para ella eso era lo más normal y posible.

Notó que Brittany y Quinn se levantaron del sofá con lo cual ella también lo hizo, no estaba siguiendo la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Chicas, ¿queréis quedaros a dormir? La verdad es que no me encuentro demasiado bien y creo que un poco de apoyo no me vendría nada mal.- Dijo Brittany con una mirada ligeramente triste pero con una sonrisa, como siempre.

Claro, no te preocupes, sabes que nosotras estamos aquí para lo que quieras.- Esta vez fue Rachel quién la abrazó y al separarse dejó un leve beso en la frente de Brittany mientras volvía a retroceder un poco quedando al lado de Quinn, quien sonreía un poco.

Es cierto, sabes que siempre nos tendrás.-

Finales: Bueno, esté me ha quedado un poco más largo, nuevamente espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o cualquier cosa ya sabéis, me dejáis un review(: Graciaas, nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, eso es evidente

Hola hola, perdonad por la tardanza de verdad, bueno, eso era lo primero, lo segundo, muchas gracias por los reviews, son geniales, nunca hubiera pensado que tendría tantos y me alegro de que os esté gustando, bueno, sin más aquí está el capítulo 3.

Capítulo 3

La mañana del día siguiente fue un desastre para Santana, la cabeza le estaba matando, si tuviese que comentar algo sobre la noche anterior diría que no se acordaba de nada. Al menos tuvo suerte y estaba completamente vestida y metida en la cama de invitados.

Con cierta dificultad se levantó de la cama y se fue camino a la cocina para ver si Puck tenía zumo de naranja, siempre le ayudaba con el dolor de cabeza, en especial con las resacas. Al llegar a la cocina observó a Charlie haciendo el desayuno, lo cual le sorprendió bastante. En verdad no sabía si ella había bebido pero si lo hizo estaba claro que era una chica con suerte por no tener resaca.

Buenos días ¿cómo es que estás cocinando tú?- le preguntó sin elevar demasiado el tono de la voz para que no le doliese su propia cabeza.

Es que Noah y tú os pasasteis la noche bebiendo, así que he decidido ir a omprar el desayuno y prepararlo.- Mientras decía eso estaba sirviendo un poco de leche caliente en su propio café.

Oh, pues muchas gracias, ¿hay zumo de naranja?- Caminó por la cocina buscando un vaso para poder servirse.

Creo que no, pero creo recordar haber comprado naranjas.- Buscó la bolsa de rendijas donde deberían estar las naranjas.- Las he encontrado, ¿quieres que te haga un zumo?- Fue al otro lado de la cocina para buscar la exprimidora manual cuando notó la caricia de la latina en su hombro.

No hace falta, ve a despertar a Puck, ya me lo preparo yo.- Le cogió la exprimidora de la mano con delicadeza y sonriendo un poco.

Al poco tiempo escuchó como Charlie salía de la cocina mientras preparaba el zumo, de fondo escuchaba como su amigo rosmaba, no sabía quien había bebido más pero estaba casi segura de que el chico iba a tener más problemas en las siguientes tres horas.

Escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo desplomándose en una silla y se giró viendo a Noah apoyando los codos en la mesa con la cabeza entre sus manos.

¿Qué pasa, has dormido mal?- Dijo riéndose un poco y colocando los tres vasos delante de cada plato servido en la mesa.

Que graciosa estás hoy, quizás no deberías estar tan graciosa y feliz, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta con quien te encontrarás en unas 3 horas.-Levantó la cabeza y observó la cara de la latina. Estaba cabizbaja y se había creado una atmósfera bastante incómoda, gracias a eso él se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.- San, perdona… -Dijo intentando levantarse mientras observaba como ella salía de la cocina.

No, si tienes razón, Puck. Creo que he hecho mal en volver.- Entró en la habitación bastante cabreada.

San…-Nada, ella no contestaba.- San…- Repitió pero esta vez en un tono más alto aunque ella seguía haciendo caso omiso al chico.- ¡Santana Lopez, hazme caso!- Le exigió el moreno bastante cabreado ya gritando.

¿Para qué? ¿Para decirte que tienes razón y que soy una cobarde? ¿Qué lo más posible es que me vaya de la comida antes de que ella llegue por miedo a llorar?- Gritó mientras la voz se le quebraba y escuchaba como Noah entraba en la habitación.

Santana, sé que estás mal, pero tienes que superarlo, además quizás ella no esté con nadie y es posible que sienta lo mimo, es decir, a Santana Lopez no se le olvida tan fácilmente.- Le intenta animar bastante más calmado para luego darle un abrazo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.- Será mejor que desayunemos, hemos quedado a las 2 para comer y no creo que les haga mucha gracia que lleguemos tarde.-

Al momento fueron a desayunar y después de eso Charlie se fue alegando que tenía que ir a trabajar en menos de 2 horas y que todavía tenía que ducharse y coger el uniforme. Así que ambos se despidieron de ella y mientras la latina se duchaba y se vestía, Puck recogía los desperfectos que causaron ayer en la casa para luego prepararse el también.

La mañana para Britt no había sido demasiado diferente pese a que no había bebido pero el pensar en Santana y en todo el lío que se podía armar hacía que la cabeza le reventase. Al levantarse fue a hacer el desayuno, ya que, Quinn y Rachel estaban durmiendo en la cama de invitados, como solían hacer. Casi había terminado de hacer la comida cuando alguien la llamó.

Cogió el teléfono sin mirar quien era en la pantalla.

¿Hola? ¿Quién es?- Preguntó algo dubitativa

Hola amor, soy yo, Ryan.- El chico sonaba bastante seguro de sí mismo, como casi siempre.

Ah hola, Ryan, ¿qué pasa?- Le preguntó un poco seca, no era su intenciín pero no podía evitarlo, en su cabeza solo había lugar para cierta latina.

Nada, tan solo quería preguntarte si te quieres quedar a comer en mi casa hoy va a ser un día muy duro en el trabajo y creo que voy a necesitar energía extra.- Le contestó al otro lado de la línea con una sonrisa traviesa, no había notado el malhumor de Brittany.

No voy a poder, hay reunión de Glee Club, ha venido San y queríamos hacerlo lo antes posible pare volver a tener el grupo completo de nuevo.- No se enteró ni de que había usado el diminutivo que solía usar con ella.

A ver Britt, ¿de verdad me vas a dejar tirado para ver a esa zorra? ¿Después de que te dejase tirada hace 3 años? ¿En serio? Porque quiero que sepas que si no vienes tu puede venir cualquier otra persona en tu lugar.- Dijo un muy cabreado Ryan aunque lo último era cierto, era un hombre muy apuesto, ojos verde oliva, cabello castaño y un cuerpo de infarto, además tenía una bonita colección de ex novias, no le costaría demasiado.

Lo siento mucho Ryan pero hoy no puedo, estaría fallando a los del Glee Club.- Estaba algo preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar con él, no lo amaba, pero aún así solía ser un buen chaval, y le había ayudado a superar lo de Santana.

Bueno, pues en ese caso creo que hemos terminado.- Dijo secamente para luego colgar el teléfono.

Brittany no sabía si llorar, reír o dormirle, simplemente había cortado la llamada, dejado el teléfono en una encimera y servir el desayuno. No pasaron más de dos minutos desde que dejó el teléfono y escuchó unos cuantos pasos que provenían del pasillo, supuso que eran Rachel y Quinn.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina ambas chicas saludaron a Brittany con un beso en la mejilla, una en un lado diferente y se sentaron en la mesa, las dos juntas esperando a que Brittany se sentase en frente de ellas.

¿Qué tal has dormido?- Le preguntó Rachel observando como la rubia de ojos azules iba caminando hacia la mesa para después desplomarse en la silla.

Bueno, si te soy sincera la cabeza me está matando, me lleva doliendo desde que me he despertado.- Sabía que le pillarían la media verdad, no solía esconder bien las cosas aunque parecía que Rachel se lo había creído, algo bastante raro en ella por cierto, solía ser ella la primera en entender las "mentiras" que decía, supuso que estaba dormida y eso rebajaba sus dotes.

¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó la otra rubia que estaba sentada en frente de ella, no se lo había creído y era lo normal, mentía fatal aunque por la cara de Rachel adivinó que la morena no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Ya sabes, problemas con Ryan, me ha dejado.- Dijo simple y llanamente con una mueca en la cara bastante difícil de adivinar.

Rachel y Quinn estaban esperando por detalles, pero parecía que no iban a llegar así que medio inquietas le obligaron a que hablase más, que diese detalles.-¡Pero cuéntanos que ha pasado!-Dijeron las dos al unísono prácticamente gritando lo que provocó un dolor más agudo en la cabeza de la rubia que decidió contarle todo, sabía que era mejor hablar antes de que le reventaran la cabeza del todo.

Así que Brittany les contó todo lo que pasó con un poco de miedo acerca de cómo podían reaccionar, en el momento que decía las cosas en alto se dio cuenta de que no era tan liviano como pensaba cuando estaba hablando con Ryan. Eso sin tener en cuenta que la cara que ambas chicas era un poema.

Para empezar Rachel tenía una cara que le estaba diciendo a gritos que se lo esperaba o que ya desde tiempo atrás Ryan le había parecido un chico inadecuado para ella.

Por otro lado Quinn estaba completamente cabreada, parecía que en cualquier momento le iban a salir alas de la espalda y empezaría a escupir fuego por la boca. Aunque parecía que la única cosa que la mantenía en su forma natural era Rachel, que la estaba cogiendo de la mano, aunque no sabía si era por comodidad, para tranquilizarla o ya era un hábito, de todas formas ya les preguntaría otro día, o más tarde.

¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? Porque yo te aviso que si lo vuelvo ver su cara terminará desfigurada.- Aseguró Quinn con una actitud muy similar a la que tenía en el instituto, cosa que asustó un poco a Brittany y a Rachel.

Tranquila Q, yo estoy bien, ahora solamente quiero desayunar, ducharme y vestirme.- Tras decir eso se sentó en la mesa en frente de sus dos invitadas y comenzó a comer el desayuno.

El resto del desayuno pasó con total normalidad, simplemente al principio el ambiente estaba un poco tenso pero después de que Rachel diese uno de sus monumentales discursos, sobre cosas que Brittany todavía no entendía, el ambiente cambió un poco, posiblemente gracias a Quinn que fue la que empezó a burlarse de Rachel por hablar demasiado, aunque las tres presentes sabían que simplemente era para que Brittany cambiase la cara.

Las tres terminaron el desayuno, recogieron las cosas y las fregaron.-Bueno chicas, yo creo que me voy a la ducha, bueno, si lo preferís podéis ducharos vosotras antes, a mi me da igual.- Paro su camino a su habitación para escuchar lo que le iban a decir.

No, tranquila, dúchate tu primero, preferimos ver un rato la tele.- Quinn estaba mirando a Rachel que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. Fueron a la sala de estar para sentarse en el sofá de la rubia y empezar a ver la televisión.

Brittany se encogió de hombros y se fue rumbo a su habitación para coger ropa y tres toallas. Prefería dejar ya las toallas en el baño para Rachel y Quinn. Cuando consiguió decidir la ropa que iba a llegar y encontró las 3 toallas se fue directamente al baño. Cuando llegó se desvistió a un ritmo bastante bueno, en menos de 20 segundos ya estaba desnuda y encendiendo la llave del agua caliente. Mientras esperaba a que se calentase el agua dejó la ropa de la cual se acababa de desprender en el cesto de la ropa sucia, por la noche haría la colada. Al decidir que el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente decidió entrar en la ducha. Tardó 40 minutos en ducharse y vestirse, la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasó pensando en cómo reaccionaría cuando viese a Santana, quería parecer lo más natural posible, aunque sabía que iba a ser un poco difícil.

Cuando bajó se encontró a las chicas viendo la televisión tranquilamente.- ¿Quién será la siguiente en ducharse? Quedan 3 horas para las que tengamos que salir de casa, así que no hay prisa.- Se sentó sonriente en el sofá justo al lado de Quinn.

Bueno, supongo que iré yo, necesito darme una ducha.- Rachel se levantó del sofá para ir al baño de la rubia.- ¿Dónde tienes las toallas?- En ese momento agradeció que trajeran la ropa para la comida de después.

Están ya allí, no tardarás en verla, tranquila, verás dos, la otra es para Quinn.- Se acomodó un poco mejor en el sofá.

Así pasó la mañana, preparándose para ir a la comida y a medida que esa hora se acercaba a las tres chicas se les notaba bastante más nerviosas. A la 1:30, apareció Finn para llevarlas a la comida, él estaba con Artie, después de los años escolares se hicieron muy amigos, no es que antes no lo fueran, simplemente ahora habían congeniado más como amigos.

Se subieron las tres a la parte trasera del coche del alto moreno y se pusieron los cinturones. Después de ellas fue Finn, que esperó a que entraran las tres con la puerta abierta. No habían tardado demasiado en llegar, quizás 30 minutos, así que estaban bastante puntuales, tanto que todavía estaban 5 personas: Tina, Mike, Sam, Kurt y Blaine.

Se saludaron todos mutuamente y se sentaron en la mesa, a medida que el tiempo pasaba fueron llegando los demás aunque Puck y Santana todavía no habían llegado. Qué bueno, también es cierto que todavía eran las 2:10, así que tampoco era tan tarde, aún era posible que llegasen. Y así se cumplió, 5 minutos después de que todo el mundo llegaron los chicos muy apurados al restaurante, se disculparon y se sentaron, Santana estaba al lado de Quinn y de Sam y Puck se había sentado al lado de Brittany y también de Mike.

En cuanto se sentaron ambos 10 pares de ojos se centraron en Santana, haciendo que ésta se intimidase bastante pero aún así no mostró ningún sentimiento, sabía que en parte se merecía todo eso.

Y bueno Santana, ¿qué has estado haciendo todos estos años que no te permitió mandarnos ni una mísera carta ni llamada?- Eso había sido un puñal muy duro para Santana y por supuesto no lo había dicho otra persona más que Quinn, no es que fuese la única que lo pensase, pero sí que era la única que se atrevió a decirlo.

Santana no pudo hacer mucho más que bajar la mirada, sabía que la pregunta no se iba a contestar sola, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía fatal, y tampoco era para menos.- Ya sabes, lo típico, estudiar.- Le contestó con simpleza, quería evitar lo máximo posible las peleas, sabía que lo más posible era que alguien empezase a echarle cosas en cara y temió por que fuese Brittany la verdad.

Quinn notó la mirada intensa de Rachel y prefirió dejar el tema para más tarde, además el camarero había llegado e iban a pedir las cosas. La comida pasó con normalidad, dentro de lo que cabía, la mayoría de las preguntas fueron dirigidas a Santana, pero era normal, ella había sido la que había estado más alejada.

Oye chicos, ¿por qué no vamos al cine o algo? La verdad es que hacía como un mes que no nos veíamos todos y lo he extrañado.- Propuso Rachel mientras el resto de las personas se levantaban y se disponían a pagar para luego marcharse.

Lo siento Rach, pero algunos tenemos que trabajar, pero estoy segura de que San podrá quedarse.- Le dijo Puck de improvisto, haciendo que la latina lo mirase con los ojos tremendamente abiertos.- Te recojo luego, cuando me llames, pero tranquila, sabes que en mi casa no hay toque de queda.- Santana no sabía si reír o que hacer, en ese momento quería que la tierra la tragase.

Sí, es cierto Rachel, nosotros estamos bastante ocupados.- Argumentó Blaine, haciendo referencia a él y a Kurt. A lo que el resto del grupo asintió, parecía que todos estaban ocupados con los estudios o en el caso de algunos otros con el trabajo.

Está bien, bueno, entonces parece que nos quedamos las cuatro, ¿verdad?- Rachel estaba bastante contenta por tener esa oportunidad, sabía que a Brittany y a Santana no les hacía demasiada gracia, pero era lo que les quedaba, no tenía pensado ceder, ella no.

Sí, supongo.- Santana estaba un poco cortada, la verdad es que tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar, todavía tenía que buscarse un trabajo, porque desde que sus tíos le dijeron que no podía quedarse con ellos se iba a ir a vivir con Puck y no podía dejar que él pagase todo.

Con eso los doce se fueron fuera y se despidieron quedando solamente las cuatro chicas.

Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? Porque ninguna tiene coche y estamos bastante lejos del cine.- En verdad era Brittany la única que no tenía coche, tenía el carnet y todo eso, pero en verdad ella amaba las motos, de hecho, tenía una pero no la llevó porque Finn las iba a llevar.

Supongo que podemos ir a mi casa, queda tan solo a un quilómetro de aquí, malo será que os canséis, ¿no?- Dijo una divertida Rachel, amaba el drama, eso no era nada nuevo, además estaba segura de que Brittany y Santana se seguían queriendo, tenía que convencer a Quinn de que la ayudase. Las tres chicas restantes se encogieron de hombros dando respuesta de que podría estar bien, no tenían nada que perder.

Cuando llegaron Santana se quedó bastante impresionada de lo grande que era su casa, simplemente era una universitaria, ¿cómo demonios podía permitirse esa casa? Hasta que cayó en la cuenta, claro, sus padres, ¿cómo pudo haberlo dejado pasar?

Las tres se sentaron en el sofá.- Bueno, ¿qué os parece aligerar un poco el ambiente con alcohol?- sugirió Rachel, cosa muy rara en ella, pero sabía que las chicas necesitaban ese pequeño empujón para poder ser sinceras.

Berry, todavía son las seis de la tarde, ¿acaso te has vuelto alcohólica?- No era simplemente la hora, además era que la cabeza le seguía doliendo bastante y no tampoco sabía que podría decir en ese estado.

Mira, Lopez, no soy alcohólica, pero ahora por hablar vas a ser tú la que me acompañe a la cocina a por la bebida.- Rachel simplemente cogió por la mano a la latina y la llevó con ella con las otras chicas mirándolas atónitas, aún sin creerse demasiado bien que estaba pasando.

Bueeeno, éste sí que me ha quedado más largo y también he tardado bastante más en actualizar y de verdad lo siento. Es que he pasado por una época emocional bastante difícil, suerte que ha sido muy breve. Bueno, intentaré actualizar el próximo sábado o antes. Por cierto, me encantan los reviews que me enviáis, sois los mejores y espero que sigan así, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegaron a casa de la judía esta cogió de la mano a la latina y la llevo hasta la cocina, tenía la necesidad de saber si sus teorías sobre ella y Brittany y según como transcurro la tarde y por las miradas que se echaban la una a la otra diría que Santana sigue queriendo a la rubia y esta tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Al llegar a la cocina la latina se soltó rápidamente del agarre de la otra morena mirándola con una cara que era una mezcla entre fastidio e incomprensión. ¿Qué le pasaba, acaso no podía haberle pedido a Brittany o a Quinn que la acompañara? Aunque mejor pensado prefería ser ella a Q, las cosas serian un poco incómodas si ella y Brittany se quedaran solas. Pero aparte de todo eso le había molestado que hubiera sido tan brusca**.-¿Qué pasa Berry? poco mas y me arrancas la mano.-** se separo un poco más de la morena mirándola a la defensiva.

-**Tranquila Santana... Mira, se que todavía sientes cosas por Britt porque, no te ofendas pero es muy evidente. Pero yo te intentare ayudar y con suerte Quinn también. Además hoy estas de suerte, hoy lo ha dejado con su novio****, la verdad es que es un cretino.-**Como no era de extrañar Rachel termino yéndose por las ramas provocando que la latina se quedase un poco confusa.

**-Me estás diciendo que después de todo lo que hice me has perdonado y no solo eso, sino que también me quieres ayudar a conseguir a Brittany?**-Preguntó un poco desorientada y, ¿por qué negarlo? También ilusionada.

**-Supongo que algo así, la verdad es que siempre me habéis parecido adorables cuando estabais juntas y tú estabas mucho más tranquila a su lado.-**Le respondió cómo si no fuera gran cosa, restándole importancia.-**Vamos, nos están esperando.-**Terminó de coger las cosas y se dirigió a la sala de estar sin darle una oportunidad a protestar o a contestarle cualquier cosa.

Después de que Rachel se fuera a la cocina junto con la latina para coger las botellas de alcohol, ambas rubias se quedaron sentadas en un mismo sofá de la sala de la judía hablando de los temas que les vinieran a la cabeza, ninguno que constara de demasiado fundamento, la verdad. Simplemente alguna observación sobre el cómo había pasado el día y de cómo se veían algunos de sus antiguos compañeros.

Ambas morenas habían tardado más o menos diez minutos en volver al salón de la más baja de las cuatro personas ahí presentes.

**-Por fin llegáis eh, hemos estado esperando por vosotras un buen rato, casi nos salen canas.-** La rubia de ojos verdes se levantó del sofá que ocupaba junto con la otra rubia para ayudar a sus otras dos amigas con los vasos, de pronto notó una insistente mirada. Ya supuso de quién era, por eso miró directamente hacia Rachel, era increíble como con un gesto tan simple pudo identificar a la perfección las intenciones de su amiga. La verdad es que no sabía si era conveniente ayudar a Santana con Brittany, podía hacer que la rubia cayese en otra depresión, tal y como lo hizo años atrás cuando Santana la dejó tirada en el instituto y casi suplicó a sus padres para irse de Lima.

Aún teniendo todo eso en cuenta decidió darle una última oportunidad a su mejor amiga en la adolescencia, sabía que antes podía haber sido todo lo mala que se podría imaginar y quizás hasta más pero en el fondo sabía que ella amaba a la rubia de ojos azules y en parte hizo todo eso por simple cobardía, lo cual tampoco mejora demasiado las cosas, sinceramente.  
>Por eso en cuanto dejaron las cosas en la mesa que había en el centro del salón de Rachel tanto ella como la rubia de ojos verdes fueron con "disimulo" hacia el sofá que estaba libre, lo cual era una tontería porque cabían tres personas. Pero la rubia estiró más sus piernas alegando que estaba cansada y que necesitaba un poco más de espacio.<p>

_"Sí, será eso... creo que si está diciendo la verdad me convertiré en un unicornio y me iré caminando sobre el arco iris hacia el país de nunca jamás"_ Pensó para sí misma Santana, que no se creía que ese fuera el verdadero motivo por el cual hacía eso.

Aún así la latina no podía evitar sentirse un poco intimidada por la rubia que estaba en frente de ella, pensó que seguiría tan feliz como siempre, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba, pero de todas formas sabía que se había portado demasiado mal con ella y no podía evitar que los remordimientos que llevaban persiguiéndola todos esos años volvieran de repente recordando ese último día de instituto.

Seguía ahí parada en medio de la sala lo cual hacía la situación algo más incómoda de lo que cualquiera de ellas hubiera esperado lo cual causó que sus manos comenzaran a sudar un poco_. "Oh mierda, odio cuando pasa esto"_ Pensó la latina buscando una manera de aligerar el ambiente, en ese momento su cerebro hizo clic.

**-¿Alguna quiere algo de beber?-** Se acercó lentamente a la mesa al haber recibido una positiva de todas las chicas que estaban en ese cuarto.

Con un poco de dificultad consiguió preparar todas las bebidas que le habían pedido, no es que fueran difíciles de preparar, simplemente es que no tenía práctica. Fue por eso que en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser ganarse la vida en eses años de universidad que le quedaban.

A medida que terminaba una bebida se la pasaba a la chica que la había pedido, empezó por la izquierda, con Rachel y terminó preparando, la bebida de la chica que estaba más a la derecha, Brittany. Cuando le tendió la bebida sus dedos se rozaran, lo que provocó que el sudor volviera a sus manos y que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su columna, definitivamente había echado de menos el tacto con la rubia.

Cuando termino su propia bebida le dio un pequeño trago que "le daría fuerzas" y se sentó en el único espacio libre que había.

**-Y bueno Santana, ¿qué estás estudiando?-** Rachel se aproximó de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban las bebida, se había tomado ya la que le había hecho Santana, definitivamente esta chica estaba loca.

Santana la miró ligeramente dubitativa, no sabía si debía seguir bebiendo, pero al fin y al cabo ella no tenía ningún derecho de decirle lo que tenía que hacer.-Pues bueno, estudio medicina, me pareció haberlo dicho antes, cuando estábamos con el resto de los chicos del club.- Le dio un ligero trago a su bebida notando la insistente mirada de Brittany en su costado izquierdo.

**¿Por eso me dejaste?-** Una ligera voz que provenía de la rubia de ojos azules se hizo notar en la sala haciendo que las otras tres chicas dejaran de hacer cualquier cosa que estaban haciendo provocando que Santana casi echara su bebida de la sorpresa. Rachel y Quinn se quedaron sorprendidas mirando a la rubia que acababa de decir eso y la reacción de la latina.

**Brittany, creo que sabes por qué me tuve que ir, mi padre consiguió un trabajo mejor, además la universidad me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar.-** Intentó excusarse Santana mirando de reojo a la chica de ojos azules pero aún así evitando que sus miradas se conectaran.

**- Pues la verdad es que no estoy del todo segura, porque cualquiera diría que habías suplicado a tus padres para irte, ¿acaso simplemente querías deshacerte de mí?-** Miró a la latina intensamente hasta que su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, en la pantalla leyó que era Ryan el que la estaba llamando.- Vengo ahora chicas, tengo que contestar la llamada.- Se levantó del sofá rápidamente y fue rumbo a la cocina para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

**-Dios, me odia y no es para menos.-** Dijo la latina en alto en cuanto la rubia se fue de la habitación, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en alto, no eran sus intenciones.

**- San, sigues sintiendo cosas por ella, ¿verdad?-** Le preguntó la ex animadora mirando a la latina, Rachel seguía bebiendo a una velocidad bastante alta, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a las otras dos chicas, aunque lo dejaron pasar.

**-Creo que ya he dejado claro en su momento que yo nunca he querido de verdad a Brittany y estoy cansada de que estéis todo el tiempo negándome lo que os estoy diciendo.-** Estaba un poco quemada, sabía que era una mentira tan grande como una casa pero no podía evitar decirla, simplemente era como su naturaleza, no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos.

**-Mira Santana, todo el mundo sabe que tú amabas a Brittany, todo el mundo sabe que tú fuiste su primer amor y creo que es bastante evidente que todavía la quieres, en serio, así que si tu no das el primer paso quizás Cupido vaya a hacer algo inesperado.-** Con un poco de esfuerzo Rachel envió una "indirecta" pero de todas formas no es demasiado disimulada y está claro que se refería a que ellas mismas tomarían partido.

Brittany llego al salón pocos minutos después con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro lo cual causo que Rachel y Quinn la miraron dubitativa.

**-¿Quién era?-** Le pregunto curiosamente Rachel dando un trago a la bebida que se había hecho recientemente.

**-¿Pues ya sabes, Ryan que me ha pedido volver, te lo puedes creer?-** sonrió a las chicas esperando que entendieran todo aunque sus caras no expresaban demasiada felicidad.

**-¿Tú le has dicho que no, verdad?- **pregunto Quinn cuidadosamente, en esos momentos estaba rezando en silencio por qué no hubieran vuelto, no solo por Santana, sino también porque el chico desde que le había dicho eso estaba en el punto de mira y no para algo bueno exactamente.

**-Bueno... La verdad es que le he dicho que sí, que quiero volver con él, le he perdonado todo, es que es tan mono...-** Brittany parecía incapaz de enfadarse con alguien, era como demasiado buena, y eso no era ninguna sorpresa para Santana, lo cual no hacía que la cabrease menos. Siempre había odiado que la gente se aprovechara de Brittany, ella solía ser su mejor amiga.

**-Britt, Ryan no es mono, ¿es que acaso no recuerdas lo que paso? Y claro en cuestion de 4 horas se lo perdonas todo... eso no es normal Brittany, ni normal, ni bueno, eso sólo hará que no te valore como te lo mereces y pensará que eres un simple objeto.-**Dijo la judía, la gente podría decir que eso es exagerar un poco pero en parte tenía razón.

Se creó un incómodo silencio, Santana no sabía que decir ni que hacer, después de todo no sabía que es lo que había pasado pero se olía que era todo menos bueno, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las exageraciones de la chica más baja pero aun así sabía que debía ser algo bastante gordo. De todas formas aunque lo supiera no podría hacer demasiado había perdido todo derecho sobre la rubia hacía bastante tiempo y ahora mas que nunca se estaba arrepintiendo de eso. No podía evitar sentir que si le hicieran algo malo estallaría. Por otra parte Brittany sabía que simplemente estaba dañándose a si misma y a Ryan pero no quería aceptarlo y menos ahora que la latina estaba en la ciudad. No podía evitar sentirse tremendamente dolida, era algo inevitable, despues de todo la había abandonado.

-**No se Rach, yo creo que solamente fue una cosa del momento, dudo que sea así siempre, además llevo tres meses con él, creo que lo conozco**.- Por fin Brittany habló, no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?**- Aun así, no creo que vaya a quedarme mucho más tiempo, tendremos que hablar de esto más tarde, Ryan dijo que pidió el día libre para estar conmigo.-**

**-No se B, no me gusta que vayas con él...-**

-**Quinn, es mi novio, cualquier cosa que me haga estará dentro de su derecho, al fin y al cabo es mi novio.**- Indicó Brittany terminando su intervención mirando directamente hacia la latina, no la quería hacer sentir mal pero era inevitable sentirse tan dolida.

**-Britt, sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré, pero no puedo enviar decirte que creo que estás cometiendo un error, simplemente creo que no debes darle otra oportunidad porque.-**Rachel fue callada por el móvil de Quinn, había recibido un mensaje.

Al momento Quinn no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño y miro hacia la latina con una mirada que expresaba duda**.-San, el mensaje es de Puck, dijo que ya fue a hablar con tus tíos y que tienes el móvil apagado.**- Santana bajó levemente la cabeza, sabía lo que venía ahora.

-**Bueno, tengo que irme, ya os llamare por la noche.**-Brittany se acercó a Rachel, le dio un beso en la frente y seguidamente a la otra rubia se lo dio en la mejilla.- Tengo prisa, adiós.- hizo un ademán con la mano indicando despedida.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, la rubia de ojos azules había salido de la casa como un huracán, demasiado rápido, tanto que no les dio tiempo ni a asimilarlo.

**-En fin, que ha sido todo esto?-** Pregunto la latina muy confusa , todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas se había dado cuenta de algo.

-**Creo que eso también puedo preguntártelo yo, Lopez, que ha pasado con tu tíos?**- Quinn la miro si fuera el policía malo en un interrogatorio. Se dio cuenta de que Rachel entendía cada vez menos, por eso le tendió su móvil en el que se podía leer el mensaje que fue enviado por Puck, Santana notó el cambio de la cara de la judía.

-**Bueno, lo que pasa es que mis padres no querían que me fuera, dijeron que si volvía aquí pues que volvería a caer en la tentación de ser lesbiana y que si eso ocurría me iban a desheredar y que ya podía olvidarme de su apoyo. Total, que no les hice caso, por eso volví, aunque antes hable con mis tíos para quedarme en su casa, al menos durante mis años de universidad, pero parece que se dieron cuenta de que mis padres no querían que volviera y para evitar cualquier tipo de problema familiar no me dejaran quedarme.**- Apretó levemente la mandíbula, no le gustaba nada hablar de sus problemas, nunca le había gustado.

-**Lo siento S, no sabía nada, sabes que si necesitas algún lugar donde quedarte... tengo una habitación para invitados..**.- Le ofreció Rachel con una sonrisa intentar confortar a la latina, aunque la verdad es que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-**No te preocupes, Puck me va a conseguir un trabajo, y me quedaré en su casa, supongo que todo está solucionado, solo que ya lo conoces nunca deja las cosas quietas... Pero, ¿de todas formas, que es lo que ha pasado con Brittany?**- Estaba realmente preocupada y se le notaba mucho. Esa pregunta hizo que Rachel y Quinn sonrieran porque eso le estaba dando todos los argumentos para decirle que sí que había querido a Brittany y que lo sigue haciendo, por mucho que intente negarlo.

-**Ay, creo que esta noche tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, menos mal que tenemos toda la noche, porque nos podemos quedar a dormir, ¿no?-**Miro a la dueña de la casa que simplemente asintió y sin más se levanto del sofá, cogió de la mano a la morena y la sentó a su lado, en el medio del sofá.-Porque sabes que ya no puedes negar que te sigue gustando Brittany, ¿verdad?- Le sonrió tratando de transmitirle un poco de confianza.

**-¿Por qué tenéis esa obsesión con que acepte que me gusta o que me gustó Brittany? Es decir, si digo que no supongo que será que no.**- Estaba un poco ofendida, no sabía por qué, simplemente lo estaba, claro que sabía que Brittany le había gustado en la secundaria, a decir verdad hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Pero no estaba demasiado segura de lo que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, todo era demasiado confuso.

-**Santana, no puedes negar que Brittany te gustaba, porque no puedes, ¿acaso crees que alguien que llegó a llorar por una persona como tú lo has hecho puede decir que no le gusta y que no tiene o tuvo sentimientos fuertes por esa persona? Porque la verdad es que yo siempre te he considerado cruel, fría manipuladora y muchas otras cosas que a cualquier persona menos a ti le ofendería, pero siempre tuve la corazonada de que con Brittany todo eso cambiaba, que eras todo lo contrario y no puedes negar todo eso, porque aunque en ocasiones ninguna de las dos quiera reconocerlo tú y yo fuimos amigas y de las mejores, así que no trates de engañarme**.- Era como si el lado más salvaje de Quinn hubiera salido, y en parte era comprensible, escuchar todas las cosas que decía Santana empezaba a ser molesto. Además toda esa situación dejaba entrever que no la conocía lo suficiente y eso, estaba segura, de que era mentira.

Santana no sabía qué hacer, había dos posibilidades bailando por su cabeza, ambas con sus pros y sus contras. La primera sería decir toda la verdad, todo lo que sentía y que aunque le cueste más reconocerlo sigue sintiendo, quizás si lo hiciera conseguiría su ayuda; sin embargo, Santana veía esa posibilidad como una falta de respeto hacia su persona, como si no fuese lo suficiente inteligente o autosuficiente como para arreglárselas por sí misma. Eso último la llevaba a la otra opción, esta era negarlo todo como llevaba haciendo todo ese tiempo, eso le dejaría respeto intacto, pero no sería tan fácil conseguir a Brittany. La respuesta llegó a su cerebro tras otra afirmación, lo más posible es que la rubia no quisiera ni verla, que ya no la quisiera, además tiene novio, eso hizo que su cerebro escogiese la segunda opción.

-**Pues, ¿sabes? Quizás no me conoces tanto como pensabas, porque yo no la quiero, nunca la he querido, lo único que fue es… Ella fue…-** Pese a que su cerebro tras un enorme debate mental decidiera la segunda opción le era imposible poder llevarla a cabo, el simple hecho de decir algo malo sobre Brittany, o negar una realidad tan clara, hacía que las palabras no le saliesen de la boca.

**-Santana, ¿acaso no ves que ni tú misma te puedes engañar?- **Quinn sabía que sería una tontería estar enfadada con la latina simplemente por volver a ser como lo era antes, en el instituto; sin embargo, lo que sí que podía hacer era ayudarla, ayudarla como la buena amiga que era. Por eso mismo el tono que empleó para hablar con la latina no había sido duro, todo lo contrario, le había salido muy suave y comprensivo.

**-Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿De verdad crees que pueda conseguirla? Es decir, hice cosas de las que me avergüenzo, ¡hasta yo! Y eso que fui yo la que lo hizo… No sé, no veo para nada fácil esto.-** Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo intentando reprimir una rebelde lágrima que parecía formarse.

Aunque algo hizo que abriese los ojos y que girase su cara a su izquierda, había notado unos brazos rodear su cintura, era evidente que eran de la morena más baja. Cuando rompieron el abrazo no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada dubitativa a la chica.

-**¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Acabas de admitir que Britt si que te gustaba, y no solo eso. Sino que también acabas de admitir que la sigues queriendo, que Quinn tenía razón y que quieres recuperarla.-** Le dijo Rachel mirándola directamente a los ojos y notando la sonrisa que Quinn tenía.

**-¿Ves?** **Santana, sé que nos va a costar y que quizás no lo consigamos, pero creo que es lo mejor que se puede hacer, creo que deberías volver con Britt, creo que ambas lo merecéis, ninguna quiere estar sin la otra, eso es casi seguro. Además, creo que cualquier persona es mejor que Ryan.-** La rubia escuchó una especie de gruñido de parte de Rachel, era evidente su disconformidad hacia el chico.**- Aunque para eso, Santana, tienes que contarnos todo.- **Ante la mirada de confusión pero a la vez atenta de la latina decidió aclarar las cosas.-**Me refiero a por qué has hecho lo que hiciste, por qué te has ido de Lima sin previo aviso y así, por las buenas. Y claro, que es lo que ha pasado, porque una cosa te voy a decir, por tu culpa Brittany se ha quedado destrozada y no nos ha querido contar más de lo que ya sabía todo el mundo y como vuelvas a hacerle algo parecido a eso, yo Lucy Quinn Fabray, me las arreglaré como pueda para que tú Santana Lopez, tengas la vida más miserable que te puedas imaginar.-** La furia en su tono de voz fue incrementando proporcionalmente a el grado de sus palabras y las tres chicas ahí presentes estaban completamente seguras de que lo que estaba diciendo no era una simple mentira o amenaza, sabían que si Santana tenía la más remota idea de hacerle daño a Brittany, ya podía cambiarse de sexo, el nombre y mudarse a la Antártida que Quinn la encontraría y haría cada cosa que dijo.

**-Lo comprendo Fabray, tampoco te culpo.-** Dijo la latina removiéndose un poco incómoda en su sitio, estaba entre ella y Rachel y a juzgar por la cara que tenía esta estaba totalmente segura que estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo y no solo eso, sino que la iba a ayudar.

**-Está bien, Santana, ahora dinos que es lo que ha pasado.**- Rachel, que es la que habló se acomodó un poco mejor en el asiento girándose para mirar a Santana.

**-Supongo que no me libraré…** **Bueno, pues esto es lo que pasó.-**

_**Flashback **_

Aquella mañana no era una cualquiera, no, aquella mañana era el día en el que New Directons iba a cantar frente a todo el instituto para así alentar a las personas a que se unan. No solo eso era lo único representativo de ese día para cierta rubia de ojos azules, también lo era porque ese día hacían dos meses desde que Santana le había propuesto ser su novia y también cumplía un mes desde que ésta le dijera que ese mismo día iba a cantar una canción delante de todo el Mckinley para expresar su amor. Por esa misma razón ese día sería el mejor de su vida, al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella, porque cerca del final del día se daría cuenta de que ese, en realidad, iba a ser el peor día de su vida, iba a ser su pesadilla hecha realidad.

Por desgracia aquella mañana había sido muy diferente para la latina. Se despertó de una forma un tanto brusca, tanto su madre como su padre estaban al frente de su cama gritando su nombre. Cuando Santana consiguió abrir los ojos, su expresión facial no fue otra que de terror, ¿qué podría haber pasado para que estuvieran así?

**-Santana, ¿no tienes algo que contarnos?-** Dijo Teresa Lopez, la madre de Santana.

**-No sé a qué te estás refiriendo.- **Dijo la latina que todavía estaba metida en su cama, cuando estaba del todo despierta se irguió un poco y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de su cama.

**-Me refiero a que ya sé por qué tú y esa lesbiana manipuladora os encerrabais en tu habitación con el pestillo puesto.- **Ante la mirada de confusión y de su hija, Teresa decidió aclarar las cosas mejor y terminar con eso cuanto antes.**- Santana, ya sé que estuviste manteniendo una estúpida relación con Brittany y tan solo espero que mis suposiciones sean ciertas y que fue ella la que te ha manipulado, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que esa relación que estás manteniendo con esa chica es antinatural y totalmente desagradable, además, si vas a seguir con ella puedes olvidarte de tu familia, de toda y no solo eso, también de ella, porque te recuerdo que tienes diecisiete años y no puedes estar sin padres, con lo cual te enviaríamos al orfanato más lejano de aquí, como si tengo que enviarte a Texas, me da igual, tan solo quiero que estés alejada de ella. De todas formas y decidas lo que decidas, tenemos pensado irnos a Chicago, la elección es simple, o te vas con nosotros o te vas a Texas a un lugar desconocido y pobre.-** Si Teresa era conocida por algo ese algo es que era muy directa, algunas veces podía ayudarle a ella y también al receptor de la información pero en otros casos, como este, simplemente provoca que el receptor colapse y no sepa que hacer.**-No te estoy diciendo que me lo digas ahora, simplemente te estoy diciendo que en una semana nos vamos y que como después de hoy la vuelvas a ver te vas directa a Texas.-** Seguía con esa formalidad tan característica de ella.

-**Pero mamá, esto no es un capricho ni nada parecido, es que yo amo a Britt, ella es mi primer amor.-** Se echó ligeramente hacia delante para darle más énfasis a su oración.

**- Me da igual, sea lo que sea, es su culpa y por favor, no me hagas reír, no te puedes enamorar, ni de una chica ni a esa edad, así que ya sabes, las cosas han quedado claras, hoy te vamos a buscar al instituto a las cinco en punto, recuérdalo.- **Sin más que decir salió de la habitación.

Julio, el padre de Santana todavía estaba ahí, parado, mirando a su hija con una mirada enigmática, casi imposible de descifrar.

**-Papá, dime que todo esto es una mentira, dime que no me haréis esto, dime que puedes pararla, por favor. ¿Quién os ha dicho eso?-** Preguntó desesperadamente su hija, necesitaba saberlo todo, ¿es que acaso no veían que estaban arruinando su vida?

**-No sé, Santana, son cosas de tu madre, yo no me meteré en eso, ni siquiera sé quién le ha dicho nada.-** Con eso Julio se retiró de la habitación dejando con lágrimas en los ojos a la latina.

Un par de minutos después se preparó y pensó en lo que haría con Brittany, no tenía nada seguro, quizás lo mejor era que le dijera que nunca sintió nada por ella y así simplemente todo pasaría, Brittany tendría una buena vida y Santana… Bueno, Santana quizás lo pasaba peor.

Al llegar al instituto Santana intentó por todos los medios esconderse de Brittany, se negaba a dejar que su opinión cambiase, simplemente le haría una nota en la que le explicaría todo. Esa nota la hizo en una hora que compartía con la misma Brittany, solo que claro, no asistió a clase, se pasó la hora en el baño, pensando la mejor forma de hacerlo.

A eso de las cuatro y media los alumnos estaba saliendo de sus clases y yendo hacia el gimnasio para ver los números del Glee Club, Santana aprovechó ese momento para dejar la nota en la taquilla de Brittany. Por desgracia para Santana la rubia apareció por detrás tapándole los ojos.

-¿**Quién soy?- **Le dijo todavía con sus manos en los ojos, intentando distorsionar su voz.

**-Brittany, sé que eres tú.-** Le dijo con un tono más serio de lo normal, a lo que la rubia bajó las manos y frunció el ceño mirando cómo la latina se giraba sobre sus pies para quedar en frente de ella. Ante eso Brittany intentó abrazarla y darle un beso, total, no había nadie por ahí, además esa misma tarde todos lo sabrían. Pero la latina giró levemente la cabeza dándole a entender que esas no eran sus intenciones. **-Brittany, creo que deberías leer la nota que te dejé en la taquilla.-** Se apartó de ella para intentar salir, pero aún así la holandesa no era tan tonta como muchos decían y pensaban, con lo que había decidido agarrar a Santana de la mano para que no se fuera. Una vez hecho eso cogió la nota sin leerla y llevó a la latina hasta un aula vacía.

Al llegar hizo que se sentara en una mesa y atrancó la puerta por si alguien pasaba, no quería interrupciones. Se sentó en frente a Santana y le hecho una ojeada rápida a la nota lo que hizo que su cara cambiase todavía más. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-**San, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?-** Dijo llorando y con la nota arrugada en sus níveas manos.

**-Brittany yo…- **Se intentó excusar en vano, porque además de que la rubia la había cortado sus palabras no salían como debían.

**-No, Santana, ¿acaso has leído lo que me has puesto?-** Brittany parecía bastante nerviosa, exasperada, Santana iba a decir algo pero esta no la dejo.-**Mira, por si acaso voy a leer lo que me has puesto para cortar conmigo el día que hacemos dos meses, el día que íbamos a salir juntas del armario.-** Se aclaró la voz para así poder leer sin interrupciones y comenzó a decir lo que ponía en la carta.-"**Querida Brittany, siento tener que dejarlo así pero es que no podía vivir en esta gran mentira más tiempo, la verdad es que nunca te he querido, así es, nunca te he querido y nunca te querré. Simplemente dije todo esto para que me dejases tener sexo contigo sin que me molestases con el rollo de los sentimientos. No creía que te lo fueses a creer o que fueses a sentir cosas por mí, la verdad es que ese es el único fallo. En fin, que me voy de Lima, me voy a Chicago, para siempre, nunca te volveré a ver y para descargar toda la culpabilidad de una sola vez te diré que no eras la única, había como cinco más, aún no sé como tenía tiempo para todas. La chica que no te ama, Santana."-**Para cuando terminó de leerla Brittany tenía lágrimas por toda la cara

**-Brittany, creo que debemos dejar aquí la relación, creo que hablo por parte de ambas cuando digo que esto no da para más y que nunca estuvimos enamoradas.-** Con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo decidió partir hacia la salida del instituto, para siempre. No quería explicarle nada de lo que era verdad a su ahora ex novia, sabía que simplemente crearía problemas y no es algo que quiere en estos momentos.

**-Santana, por favor, no me hagas esto, sabes que yo te quiero por favor no te vayas, si quieres te suplico o… O…- **No podía seguir hablando, las lágrimas le llegaban a la boca y simplemente pudo ponerse de rodillas, derrumbándose.-**Por favor, Santana, sabes que te necesito, haré lo que sea.**

**-Me voy a Chicago, no hay nada que puedas hacer, simplemente me voy para no volver y, ¿sabes qué? No me duele porque nunca te he amado, ni siquiera te he querido, simplemente sabías lo que me gustaba.-** Retuvo las lágrimas como pudo y se marchó hacia el coche de sus padres, deberían de estar ya fuera. El tiempo se pasaba volando con tan solo verla, ver esos ojos que la inundaban.

Brittany vio cómo salió del lugar y simplemente se quedó ahí de rodillas mirándo toda la clase, todo había sido tan repentino, primero ellas iban a salir del armario juntas y ahora esto."_Espera un momento, ag, es cierto, teníamos que estar en el gimnasio, ¿qué he de hacer?"_ Se quedó ahí un par de minutos más y luego decidió salir de ahí a paso lento, no quería llegar pronto; sin embargo, sí que quería llegar a tiempo y parar todo lo que pudiera avecinarse.

Eran las cinco y cuarto, la misma hora a la que llegó Santana al coche de su madre y Brittany al gimnasio, esa hora jamás la olvidarían, fue la hora en la que sus corazones quedaron totalmente destrozados, en los que sabían que no era una broma, que pese al poco tiempo dde asimilación todo era verdad, se iban a separar, se iban a perder.

Santana entró cabizbaja y sin decir nada al coche de su madre, todo estaba en silencio, ambas eran conscientes de todo lo ocurrido, de que ese día Santana había perdido a todas las personas a las que le tenía un mínimo de aprecio y lo más importante, a la persona que amaba y que más quería, Brittany.

Para Brittany ese momento fue peor mucho peor, después de las canciones que estaban destinadas para el resto del "Glee Club" quedaba su canción, la canción en la que todo el mundo sería consciente de todo. Cuando estuvo cerca del lugar pudo ver por una pequeña ventana cómo estaban todos los miembros del club formando un semicírculo, junto con Will y Emma, estaban todos sonriendo y de repente pudo escuchar algo.

**-Bueno, ahora como último número tenemos a nuestras dos artistas, nuestras dos enamoradas, porque sí, lo están y no lo piensan esconder, éstas son Santana y Brittany, por favor, subid al escenario.- **Ante aquella revelación todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta, la multitud estaba incrédula, no es que no se notas, pero de todas formas Santana y Brittany no lo habían demostrado públicamente, nadie tenía pruebas, ni Jacob; sin embargo, no tardaron mucho los murmullos en cuanto vieron que todavía ni Brittany ni Santana estaban ahí.

Quinn y Puck estaban un poco confusos y preocupados, ¿y si algo malo pasó? Así que decidieron salir con disimulo, intentando que la gente no les vieran y así que abrieron las puertas la encontraron, llorando y en el suelo sentada apoyada en la pared, con los ojos tapados por su antebrazo, las lágrimas corriendo a mares por sus mejillas y de ahí al cuello.

La primera reacción de Quinn fue abrazarla, para que se sintiera segura y querida pero parece que puck no tiene los mismos planes.**- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Santana? ¿Está bien?-** Ante aquellas preguntas la holandesa solo atinó a comenzar a llorar con más fiereza. Y Puck observó cómo la chica más calmada le hizo una seña para que se callara.

**-Puck, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de decir que no se va a poder llevar a cabo el dueto?-**Le sonrió Quinn mientras hablaba, quizás es cierto que normalmente no es la mejor persona, pero sabía cuando necesitaba ayudar a sus amigos.

Puck resignado se fue e hizo lo que su la rubia le había ordenado. Una vez solas Quinn y Brittany podrían hablar más tranquilamente.

**-¿Quieres hablar del tema?-** Le preguntó Quinn todavía abrazada a la holandesa, cuya respuesta simplemente fue un movimiento inconcluso de cabeza. **– Mejor nos vamos a un aula, ¿vale?-** Se levantaron ambas juntas y Quinn la agarró por la cintura para ayudarla mejor.

Llegaron hasta un aula vacía, el aula en el que había estado antes la antigua pareja y Quinn, que tampoco es tonta, observó cómo se había tensado Brittany en sus brazos y por una corazonada decidió llevarla a otro aula, le daba igual cuál, simplemente quería que su amiga se sintiera bien.

Al llegar la sentó en una silla y esperó pacientemente a que se calmase, y digo pacientemente porque la holandesa tardó como diez minutos más en dejar de llorar y no menos de veinte en conseguir comenzar a relatar la historia de cómo se había terminado esa relación que tanto ansiaba, que la llevaba hasta los límites del placer y de la felicidad.

Justo después de que Puck les dijese a los del club lo que debían hacer decidió ir a hacerle una pequeña visita a la causante de todo ese lío, cuando llegó a su casa timbró una vez y dos y hasta tres veces, y no fue hasta la cuarta que el padre de santana le abrió.

**-¿Qué deseas, Noah? Dudo que sea un buen momento.-**Le advirtió Julio dejándolo entrar para poder ver a la madre de Santana.

**-Oh, por supuesto que es un buen momento, al menos así Santana se puede despedir de alguien. Ya sabes, su cuarto queda en el piso de arriba, el último cuarto del lado izquierdo.**- En verdad Puck no había escuchado más de "despedir de alguien" lo que le dijo Teresa lo dejó desconcertado y a un paso acelerado, casi parecía desesperado llegó al cuarto de su amiga latina. En el que tocó a la puerta.

**-Dejadme en paz, suficiente habéis hecho ya.- **Escuchó Puck desde dentro, lo que hizo que volviese a petar.

-**Soy yo, Puck, vengo a hablar contigo, porque no sé qué es lo que ha pasado pero le has hecho mucho daño a Brittany.-** Estaba apoyado en la puerta con lo que cuando su amiga abrió él casi se cae. –**Podías haber tenido un poco más cuidado.-** Entró en aquella habitación donde había tenido tantos torpes momentos de placer para él y simplemente torpes momentos para la chica que estaba en frente.

**- Da gracias que al menos te dejo pasar y no hables de lo que no sabes.-** Le dijo una dolida Santana que se fue a sentar en el filo de su cama.

**-Mira Santana, simplemente estoy cansado de que siempre sea igual, de que tengas que fastidiar las cosas, de que el resto termine mal por tu culpa porque no sé como lo haces pero siempre es tuya y sólo tuya. ¿Y sabes qué? Todo el mundo pensaba que había un límite, que Brittany es ese límite pero se ve que no, porque ¡venga! ¿De verdad que tú la has visto? Está hecha un desastre y estoy seguro de que todo es por tu culpa, sólo tuya.-**El chico estaba muy cabreado, estaba gesticulando mucho con el dedo, las venas del cuello se le habían hinchado y estaba con el tono de voz bastante alto aunque posiblemente no lo suficiente como para que sus padres lo escucharan.

Pero todo eso se acumuló todo su día, todos sus amigos, todas sus pérdidas, todo se acumuló en el cerebro de Santana y solo pudo tener una reacción, llorar, nadie la había visto llorar, nadie, claro está, menos su holandesa, que ya no era suya.

**-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, suele ser todo mi culpa pero esta vez… Esta vez permíteme dudarlo y que sepas que el límite sigue estando en Brittany, que tú no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado.-** Estaba muy furiosa y llorando eso ablandó ligeramente a Puck, pero no se sentó, simplemente se relajó un poco.

-**Entonces cuéntame qué es lo que ha pasado porque estoy confuso, yo y creo que todos.-**Le dijo en un susurro viendo como la latina rompía a llorar todavía más, lo que hizo que el judío se sentase a su lado y la abrazase, después de todo seguía siendo especial, todo en ellos dos lo era, no en un sentido romántico, simplemente se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña amistad.

Sobre todo después de aquella tarde en la que Puck descubrió lo que en verdad nadie sabía.

Después de ese día casi nadie volvió a saber nada de Santana en Lima, a excepción, claro está de Puck, que mientras ella permanecía allí él la iba a visitar y hacía todo lo que ella le mandaba y al igual que lo hizo en ese momento lo siguió haciendo mientras pudo, cuidar a Brittany.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

**-Y bueno, eso es todo lo que ha pasado.-**Finalizó la latina con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

NA: Bueno, perdonad por haber tardado tantísimo en hacer el capítulo pero es que bueno, tuve bastantes problemas de salud, sufrí de tuberculosis y simplemente no podía ni pensar ni moverme. Pero hace una semana que estoy bastante mejor y fui escribiendo el capítulo poco a poco, quizás sigo tardando un poco en actualizar, pero espero que no tanto como esta vez. De todas formas os he compensado con un capítulo bastante largo y creo que tiene bastante importancia. En fin, pasároslo bien y espero que os haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras que Santana estaba intentando reprimir los llantos y las lágrimas, cosa que no daba demasiado resultado, sus dos amigas se quedaron impresionadas, era increíble todo lo que la latina les había contado, en ningún momento se habían imaginado que la latina tenia esas razones y en ese momento no sabían qué hacer ni qué pensar. Si bien era cierto que ella había tenido que pasarlo fatal Brittany no solo eso, ella cayó en una depresión increíble, sino que también a consecuencia de eso repitió curso, lo que le complicó todavía más ingresar a una buena universidad. Pero por suerte para ella y la mayoría de los del Glee Club, se hizo una universidad de artes en Lima, justamente el año en el que Santana se fue y a consecuencia de la poca reputación que tenía no era demasiado difícil, aunque cada vez se hacía más complejo poder estudiar ahí.

De todas formas ambas chicas decidieron no pensar en el tema por ahora, sabían que la latina necesitaba a sus amigas, es decir, por lo que les había contado Puck había sido su confidente esos años pero no sería una sorpresa para nadie al decir que el chico no era el más sensible. La abrazaron, una a cada lado y pese a que al principio Santana se incomodó un poco y se removió en su asiento al final se dejó abrazar, después de todo acababan de ver su lado más sensible, ¿qué más podía pasar?

En cuanto la más afectada, Santana, se pudo tranquilizar un poco pudo pararse a pensar en que quizás, sólo quizás, las cosas habrían ido mejor si al menos Brittany y Quinn sabían la verdad, ahora se arrepentía, después de todo Brittany era su novia y Quinn supuestamente una de sus mejores amigas. Pero ahora ya todo estaba hecho y lo único que podía hacer era intentar mejorar las cosas y al menos poder terminar con una amistad con su ex-novia, cosa que en parte no dudaba demasiado que pasaría, después de todo Brittany siempre había sido demasiado buena con todo el mundo en verdad.

-**Bueno, creo que ya ha pasado la emoción del momento y me podéis soltar ya, no pienso dejar que me peguéis vuestros gérmenes sentimentales.- **dijo mientras ensanchaba un poco los hombros con el fin de hacer que ambas chicas se despegasen un poco de ella.

**-Ya me parecía muy raro que Lopez dejase que alguien la tocase por debajo de la cintura.-**rió levemente la rubia después de decir eso ganándose un suave puñetazo en el brazo por parte de su amiga latina.

**-Ya calla, no seas así, no soy yo la que tiene una relación romántica con el Hobbit y, ¡menos mal!- **exclamó la chica haciendo que las otras dos se sonrojasen visiblemente.

**-Santana, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que las apariencias algunas veces engañan, después de todo la relación que tenías con Britt a mediados de la secundaria no era la que todo el mundo creía, así que deberías de confiar más en que la relación que tenemos Quinn y yo no es más que una buena amistad.-** después de varios intentos y de balbuceos por parte de ambas chicas la judía consiguió decir algo coherente. Bueno, más o menos coherente.

**-Te voy a decir tres cosas Berry. La primera es que no creo que la relación entre Brittany y yo sea la idónea, aunque no empezamos a salir hasta último año desde casi siempre que hemos tenido nuestros "Sweet lady kisses"-**dijo con añoranza mirando con un toque melancólico en su mirada hacia el frente.-**La segunda cosa es que venga ya, ¡afrontadlo ya! Tan solo llevo como cinco horas a vuestro alrededor y ya me están entrando arcadas de lo ridículamente pegajosas que sois juntas. Por último, pero no menos importante te diré que quizás me hubiera tragado esa bola de que no estáis juntas si no es que os hubierais pasado cinco minutos de reloj intentando decir algo diferente de "apufub no pf apu" y más cosas que no soy capaz ni yo de decir.-**finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

**-Santana, te estás pasando, sabes que entre nosotras dos no hay nada más que una amistad.-**le dijo la rubia mirando hacia Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara que expresaba algo que Rachel no llegaba a entender.

"_¿Será tristeza? No, no lo creo, Quinn no quiere nada más conmigo, solo eso, una amistad."_ Pensó la judía un poco apenada y perdiendo el hilo de la conversación hasta que escuchó una voz fuerte proveniente de la morena que estaba a su lado y otra voz que venía de su amiga rubia.

**-Tierra llamando a Berry, ¿dónde está el baño?-**la morena que hablaba movía su mano justo por delante de la cara de Rachel, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

**-Santana, ya te dije yo que está al fondo a la derecha, podrías hacerme caso de vez en cuando.-** protestó Quinn como si fuese una niña pequeña.

**-Me da igual que me lo digas tú, yo quiero que me lo diga ella, además, parece una parada mental.-**respondió Santana moviéndose un poco más para mirar a Quinn.

"_Nunca cambiarán, no sé cómo es que en la secundaría se llevaban tan mal" _pensó Rachel.**-Santana, haz caso a Quinn está en lo cierto.-**interrumpió la pequeña discusión Rachel con una sonrisa.

**-¿Ves? Tampoco era tan difícil.-**Santana resopló sonoramente y se levantó del sofá para ir hasta el baño, le verdad es que no tenía demasiadas intenciones de hacer nada, simplemente quería dejarlas solas un rato y que hablasen, quizás sí que había sido un poco ruda.

Cuando llegó al baño aprovechó para mojarse la cara y así despejarse un poco, se sentó encima de la tapa del váter y con un leve suspiro echó hacia atrás su cabeza. La verdad es que ese día estaba siendo muy largo, demasiado para su gusto. Aunque tampoco estaba segura de qué hora era y fue en ese momento en el que le entró un poco de curiosidad. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y miró la hora, ya era la una de la madrugada desde que se había ido Brittany ya había pasado un buen rato.

"_Quizás ya van siendo horas de dormir"_ pensó distraídamente hasta que algo en su mente hizo clic._"Espera, todavía tienen que decirme qué es lo que pasó entre Brittany y su novio."_ después de pensar eso se quedó otro rato ahí sentada preguntándose a sí misma cómo podría sacar el tema y en el caso de ser algo grave, cómo podría reprimirse.

Mientras tanto en el salón de esa misma casa la rubia y la morena, que estaba todavía en el sofá, se miraban intensamente intentando descifrar qué es lo que había pasado momentos atrás. _"¿Será cierto que siente lo mismo que yo?"_ pensaron ambas a la vez._"No creo pero, ¿y si es así? ¿Valdrá la pena arriesgar la amistad que tenemos?"_ siguieron pensando.

**-Rach, ¿te pasa algo?-**la primera en hablar fue la rubia, solía ser ella, no aguantaba esas situaciones tan incómodas en las que dos personas se miran intensamente sin saber qué decir, sobre todo si en la otra cara de la moneda estaba Rachel, no era normal que ella no tuviera palabras en algún momento.

**- No… O sí, no sé, yo ya no sé qué pensar.-**estaba extrañamente confusa, lo que le dio una enorme inseguridad a Quinn, aunque no lo reconociera Rachel era la que le daba más seguridad a su relación.

**-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sólo dime qué es lo que pasa.-**intentó animar de nuevo la rubia.

**-No sé Quinn, es que no sé, es decir, sé mis sentimientos pero no sé cómo decirlos, o si debo hacerlo tengo miedo mucho miedo y es que simplemente no estoy segura y todo lo que acaba de decir Santana y toda su historia y no sé todo, me asusta todo y claro yo no sé si me deba arriesgar aunque ya lo estoy haciendo por en fin, lo que te estoy diciendo… Más claro tan solo el agua.-** empezó a liarse, lo que hizo que Quinn la encontrase todavía más adorable si era posible y algo estaba creciendo dentro de ella, se estaba haciendo ilusiones, no sabía si debería hacérselas pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, las cosas parecían tan fáciles ahora.

** -Rachel, ¿intentas decirme que te gusto?-**le preguntó acercándose cautelosamente hacia ella intentando que no se asuste más.

**-Sí y de verdad lo siento, sé que estoy fastidiando todo y que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero no me lo podía aguantar más, siento…Siento que te quiero y no puedo más. Perdona por decírtelo y sé que esto puede cambiar nuestra amistad pero por favor, no quiero perderte.-** le dijo Rachel con súplica en la mirada, no se permitiría que algo cambiase, jamás se lo perdonaría.

**-No lo sientas, yo creo que nuestra amistad sí que cambiará.- **

**-No Quinn por favor, no me hagas esto, yo no quiero perderte, sabes que ahora mismo eres mi mejor amiga, de las pocas que tengo.-** interrumpió la morena a la rubia, "_costumbre en ella" _pensó Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Rachel por favor déjame terminar.-** dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo una mirada un tanto más tranquila por parte de Rachel junto con su asentimiento.-**Me estoy refiriendo a que si que cambiará porque quizás Santana sí que tiene razón y ninguna de las dos se conforma con la amistad, yo también quiero algo más.-**

Quinn se acercó lentamente a Rachel y posó su mano izquierda en el muslo derecho de la morena intentando acercarla un poco más a ella, su mano derecha tocó la nuca de Rachel y esta acomodó sus manos en la espalda de Quinn. Estaban a milímetros de que sus labios se unieran.

**-Llego a saber que causo ese efecto en las personas y lo habría dicho un par de horas antes.-** apareció por ahí la latina riéndose y al tiempo que se acercaba a sus amigas estas se separaron dejando de nuevo el espacio en el centro que sin ningún reparo ocupó Santana.**- No es que me alegre por vosotras ni que os quiera fastidiar el momento…-**

-**Sí, já.-** dijo en bajo una cabreada Quinn intentando expresar que no se lo creía.-

**-Bueno, como iba diciendo; pese a que mis intenciones no eran fastidiar este gran pasó para la humanidad… Todavía me debéis una respuesta.**

**-Santana, no creo que sea una idea muy buena que te contemos lo de Britt, es decir, tampoco hace falta que te alteres porque no es tanta cosa.-**Rachel se removió en su sitio mientras la rubia le hablaba a Santana  
><strong>-A ver Quinnie, hicimos un trato y no sé, no me vengas con estas después de decirme lo que me dijiste de que no podía negar que me preocupo por Brittany porque te di la razón, te di la razón porque es cierto y creo que me merezco saberlo.- <strong>Santana miro atentamente a Quinn quien simplemente se lo pensó. **-¿Además, si dices que tampoco es para tanto, por qué dices que es mejor que no me lo cuentes?- **Le pregunto astutamente a lo que la rubia se quedo completamente en blanco, no sabía que contestarle.  
>Por suerte Rachel, quien parece que pensó algo mas rápido que ella puso contestarle a la pregunta<strong>-Pues veras es que quizás a Brittany no le hace gracia y no queremos que pierda confianza.-<strong> Dijo lo más creíble posible demostrando lo buena que es en sus clases de interpretación, porque esa era una media mentira.  
><strong>-Berry, por favor, no me seas y dímelo ya.-<strong> empezaba a cansarse de toda la situación, no le gustaba cuando le prometían cosas que no cumplirían porque aparte de que no le parecía justo nadie y repito nadie podía jugársela a Santana Lopez.  
>Las dos chicas que estaban a los extremos del sofá se miraron, sabían que es lo que debían hacer, era lo justo, Santana se había sincerado y todo el mundo sabe lo que le suele costar.<br>**-Bueno pues veras, la cosa es que...-** empezó Rachel siendo interrumpida por la rubia, que veía que empezaría a enrollarse y a ponerle más dramatismo.  
><strong>-Bueno, digamos que el novio de Britt no es el mejor, se nota a leguas que es lo que quiere.-<strong> Intento en vano la rubia y digo en vano porque Santana la miro suspicazmente.  
><strong>-Quinn, entiendo que no quieras ser como el Hobbit.-<strong> Comenzó Santana  
>-¡<strong>Hey, que manía con ese sobrenombre!-<strong> Se quejo Rachel ganándose las miradas de ambas chicas un poco cansadas por la situación y por la hora.  
><strong>-Como sea, no digo que tengas que explayarte, simplemente cuéntame las cosas con detalle.-<strong> Pidió ya más tranquila la latina.  
>Con un leve vacile por parte de la rubia decidió contarle las cosas a Santana teniendo miedo por la posible reacción que pudiese tener.<br>**-Estas de broma, ¿no? Dime que simplemente quieres que reúna a los Lima Heights Adjecent para pegarle una paliza a ese chico. Porque te recuerdo, ¡no! ¡Os recuerdo que dijisteis que no era para tanto!- **dijo muy cabreada Santana sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, simplemente quería pegarle a ese chico, no lo conocía pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente con saber eso ese instinto de protegerla la invadió.

**-Santana, tú tampoco tienes demasiado derecho a hablar, te recuerdo que la dejaste completamente tirada.-** dijo la rubia que estaba a su lado sin pensar en las consecuencias.

En ese momento Santana se quedó blanco, las palabras que le había dicho no salían de su cabeza y lo peor era que sabía que estaba en lo cierto, que no tenía derecho alguno a odiarlo o a pensar que hizo mal, ni siquiera a echarle nada en cara.

**-Tienes razón.-** Santana se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

**-No, Santana, quédate, es muy tarde, puede ocurrirte cualquier cosa y no lo queremos, nadie lo quiere. Enserio estoy segura de que no era lo que quería decir.-** dijo un poco a la desesperada Rachel mirando a Quinn en busca de una respuesta y la vio, estaba preocupada, tampoco era para mucho menos.

**-Es cierto, no iba con esas intenciones Santana, lo siento. Por supuesto que tú eres mejor que él, sino no te ayudaríamos.-** Se levantaron ambas para ponerse a su lado, porque se había parado justo en frente de la puerta.

**-No, ahora tiene razón.-**

**-No, bueno en parte sí. Pero me refiero a que tu eres una persona muy importante para Brittany pese a todo lo que ha pasado sabemos que todavía tenéis una historia, de las más complicadas que hubiese podido pensar a decir verdad y sinceramente creo que acabo de cometer un error.-** Le dijo Quinn cogiéndola de la mano para llevarla a la habitación. **–Vamos, se hace tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya.-**

Las tres se giraron y se fueron rumbo a la habitación de la morena más pequeña, decidieron dormir allí, sería mejor para las tres, poder estar con gente que les diese apoyo moral.

**-Bueno, si queréis yo me voy a dormir a otra habitación o al sofá, sé que dijisteis que queréis que durmamos las tres juntas, pero bueno, creo que sería un poco raro, además, tengo miedo de escuchar algún ruido raro.-** Dijo Santana una vez en la habitación.

**-Santana, no seas tonta y quédate, además, tú podrás dormir en el medio.-** La rubia le miró con claro reproche pero decidió evitar su mirada.- **Sabes que nos necesitas, aunque no suelas decirlo.-** Le sonrió dándole una caricia en el brazo bajo la amenazadora mirada de la latina.

**-Está bien, dormiré aquí, pero antes quiero poner tres normas. La primera es que necesito un pijama, no pienso dormir con esta ropa. Lo segundo es que como me vuelvas a tocar te arrepentirás y por último, pero por ello no menos importante es que como note manos furtivas manoseándome dejaré de hablaros por tiempo indefinido.-** Las dos chicas que la acompañaban pusieron los ojos en blanco. "_típico de Santana_" Pensaron ambas.

**-Está bien, os buscaré dos pijamas, ha de haber alguno más que el mío.-** No tardó demasiado en encontrarlos, la verdad es que es muy ordenada, demasiado, para el gusto de Santana, pero el caso es que estaban todos juntos en un rincón del armario.

Las tres se metieron en cama justo como habían acordado con anterioridad, con Santana en el medio, Rachel a su lado, en la derecha y Quinn a su izquierda. La verdad es que a Santana le costó un poco quedarse dormida, había sido un día muy duro y ya no estaba para demasiados trotes.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Santana se despertó, muy pronto, por cierto, decidió levantarse de la cama haciendo el mínimo ruido e intentando no mover el colchón. No quería despertar a sus dos amigas, además necesitaba pensar mucho y ellas quizás la distraían, además quería estar sola, estaba acordándose perfectamente de sus años en los que era más solitaria.

Una vez en pié se vistió y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo. Cuando lo encontró decidió escribirles una carta, por si se asustaban más que nada. La carta decía así:

Me tuve que ir, aún quiero prepararme, Puck me ha conseguido un posible trabajo, además no sé yo cómo estará manteniendo la casa… Total, que no hagáis cosas malas.

La dejó en la mesita de noche que estaba en el lado de la cama de Rachel, junto con su móvil. Se fijó en la hora que marcaba el reloj, las ocho de la mañana, todavía le quedaban otras ocho horas para la entrevista pero quería dar un paseo y despejarse.

Salió de la casa intentando no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta y fue directamente hacia el parque tenía muchos recuerdos de ese lugar y en la mayoría de esos recuerdos aparecía Brittany, la que hace unos años pensaba que sería la mujer de su vida, la novia perfecta, cosa que seguía pensando, a decir verdad. Pero pensó en que quizás lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era dejar de huir de todo, de sus recuerdos, de su orientación sexual, de su vida, de Brittany… Quizás era eso lo que necesitaba, enfrontarse a todo. Cuando llegó allá se sentó en el pasto, cerca del lago y simplemente se quedó allí, observando cómo fluye el agua y el andar de las personas que estaban en la zona.

En otro lugar de la pequeña ciudad sobre las once de la mañana una rubia se despertó en una cama que no era la suya y con un dolor increíble de cabeza, su novio seguía dormido y estaba dándole la espalda. _"¡Qué triste! Creo que ayer he tocado fondo, menos mal que todavía me queda Lord Tubbington Jr."_ Después de pensar en ello se levantó y ya a sabiendas de que en alguno de los cajones había ropa suya cogió lo que le sentaba mejor y salió de la casa, sabía que no se preocuparía al no verla allí, nunca lo hace, lo único que puede molestarle un poco es no tener el desayuno listo. Pero todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad, además, no sabía usar ese microondas.

Al llegar a la calle le envió un mensaje a Rachel. "Rach, voy para tu casa, no está allí santana, ¿verdad?" Esperó todavía enfrente de la puerta de la casa de su novio la respuesta al mensaje que, a decir verdad, había tardado un poco en llegar. Pero cuando llegó le dio la mejor noticia de todo el día, que estaban ella con Quinn y que podía ir cuando quisiera. Así que dado ya el visto bueno emprendió su camino a la casa de su amiga judía.

Un rato antes, en la casa de Rachel ambas chicas seguían durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama de la judía, con más espacio, por la huída de Santana, pero de todas formas ambas chicas estaban durmiendo plácidamente y abrazadas. Aunque el sonido de un teléfono móvil hizo que se despertaran y al darse cuenta de que alguien faltaba en la cama se olvidaron de la razón por la que se despertaron. Se sentaron apoyando su espalda en la pared se miraron la una a la otra un poco preocupadas por lo que pudo haber pasado.

De todas formas ambas se levantaron rápidamente de la cama en busca de alguna pista de dónde podría haber ido, pero al no encontrar nada Rachel tuvo la idea de llamarla, pero al ir a coger su teléfono observó que había una nota justo al lado y gracias a la limpieza que hacía cada día pudo adivinar que la había dejado ahí Santana, además se sentó en su cama a leerla, lo cual hizo que se tranquilizase un poco. La volvió a dejar en la mesilla pero el LED de su móvil que parpadeaba le recordó que el sonido de éste las había despertado.

Quinn, que se había ido al baño, regresó a la habitación y vio cómo la morena revisaba su móvil.

**-¿Ya sabes algo sobre ella?-** Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama junto a su amiga.

**-Sí, dejó una nota.- **Dejó el móvil a su izquierda con el mensaje preparado para ser enviado y le pasó la carta de Santana para que ella también la leyera.- **Además Britt va a venir en un rato.-** Volvió a coger el móvil y le dio a enviar.

**-¿Tú te crees lo que puso en la carta?-**Le preguntó la rubia estirándose para dejar la nota en la mesa.

**-¿Tú qué crees?-**Le respondió con una mirada que reflejaba evidencia mientras se giraba para poder ver la cara de Quinn.

**-Ya, quizás la pregunta fue un poco tonta.- **Se giró ella también para poder quedarse mirando a los ojos de la morena, esos ojos que siempre hacían que se quedase absorta, pero sabía que tenía que despertarse y seguir con la conversación.**- Pero bueno, después de todo no le podemos hacer nada, ¿verdad? Es Santana después de todo…-** Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, en un cómodo silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no era algo que ocurriese muy a menudo, Rachel solía estar hablando, mucho.

**-Bueno.-** Interrumpió ese momento la mismísima Rachel.**- Creo que deberíamos empezar a vestirnos, B va a llegar en un rato y todavía no estamos ni vestidas.-**

Ambas se levantaron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse, Rachel le dejó ir al baño a Quinn, tenía ropa en su casa, así que no tuvo ningún problema.

La morena había terminado antes de vestirse y prepararse, así que esperó a su amiga en frente de la puerta de su baño.

**-¿Quieres que haga yo el desayuno?**- Le preguntó la chica más baja mientras observaba como la rubia iba saliendo del baño.

**-Sí, la verdad es que me harías un favor, además yo voy a ir dejándote esto colocado por ahí, ya sé que lo cambiarás tú.-** Dijo riendo la rubia entrando en la habitación y dejando el pijama encima de una silla que tenía libre.

Cuando fue hacia la cocina se encontró a la morena haciendo el desayuno bastante interesada en lo que hacía, se acordó de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y pensó en avivar un poco más sus sentimientos, por eso se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura.

Rachel notó unos brazos que le provocaron un escalofrío seguido de una sonrisa, no estaba segura del punto de la relación en la que estaban, era la primera vez que ambas tenían la oportunidad y las ganas de estar con otra chica, eso en parte era un poco raro.

**-Creo que nosotras mismas tenemos algo de lo que hablar.-** Le dijo Quinn en un susurro a la altura de su oído.

**-Pensé que ya estaba todo dicho.-** Rachel dejó de hacer el desayuno, ya estaba todo listo, pero no quería moverse.**- yo diría que ahora tan solo nos queda consolidar nuestros sentimientos.-** le dijo con un tono bastante sugerente.

**-Si eso es lo que tú quieres, la verdad es que no me importaría.**- Fue callada por unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, simplemente fue increíble, nunca se había sentido tan viva, simplemente era un beso perfecto, sus labios eran increíbles y no era como muchos chicos, torpes en los besos y que sus únicas intenciones parecen ser meterte la lengua hasta la faringe.

Pero el momento de beso perfecto no duró mucho más porque a ambas se les acabó el oxígeno y tuvieron que romper el beso, pero no el abrazo, se quedaron así, abrazadas, con las cabezas unidas por la frente hasta que el timbre sonó. _"Debe de ser Britt" _ Pensaron ambas.

Fueron a abrirle y a sabiendas de que había un par de temas tabús no los sacaron a relucir, Brittany se veía feliz, como siempre, parecía increíble cómo esa sonrisa siempre estaba en su cara.

_._._._._.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, no está tan largo como el anterior, pero es difícil hacerlos tan largos y bueno, ahora que volví a la escuela aag, no tengo tanto tiempo, pero intentaré escribir lo más rápido que pueda.


End file.
